


【FOG电竞/鱼食】逆水行舟

by SakurahiRei



Category: FOG[电竞] - 漫漫何其多 | FOG[Diàn Jìng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：当Free和圣剑同时在悬赏榜单上选中对方的小队后——
Relationships: 余邃/时洛
Kudos: 11





	【FOG电竞/鱼食】逆水行舟

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：mercenary Paro  
> 警告：/  
> 配对：余邃x时洛  
> 申明：我不拥有角色。  
> 其他：全是假的。装备是瞎瘠薄设定的。因为没怎么做细节设定，就用大致框架写一个这个设定下想看的原著里的小片段（好多定语…）总之是篇自嗨的爽文。  
> （大致关于原著内和sj约训练赛的故事）

他猝然倒吸了一口气，胸腔因此而略微塌陷，灰尘冲进了咽喉倒进气管，少年急促而用力地咳了几声。  
他从短暂的昏迷中缓缓醒来，感觉自己好像睁开了眼又好像没有，只知道眼前是漆黑一片。最先回归的是听觉，耳边电流的嗞嗞声连带断断续续不清楚的人声不停击打着脆弱的鼓膜。  
他不知道自己的身体到底在哪——浑身上下，就连大脑也都在发麻。而正当此时，痛觉来势汹汹地回来了，它替代了先前存在感极强的麻痹，转而接手了整具躯体。他猛地向后扬起头颅，喉咙里发出压抑的咕咕声，他攥紧手，这才发现掌下是几块碎石。  
“——清——……得……嗞——”  
耳鸣盖过电流声，伴随着心脏一下下愈来愈响的跳动声而变大，又在临近顶点时变成刺耳的尖叫。  
这下他能确定了。  
他终于瞪开了眼睛，而眼前仍然漆黑一片。少年费力抬起手臂，两指捏住鼻子，剩下的虚掩在嘴前，深深吸了一口气。  
“咳、咳咳——！”他低声咒骂了几句，侧过身子想要从碎石堆中爬起。尖锐的石块可能刺破了手套，否则掌心也不应像现在这样该死的疼。他抿嘴，牙齿轻轻咬住内侧的唇肉。  
但是感谢疼痛，他的大脑开始重新运转了。

二十七分钟之前。

“你们能理解这个情况吗？”宸火坐在掩体后的一个木箱子上，一边飞速卸下空弹匣，一边时不时抬眼去瞅其余三人，“一般不会有人在难得的'休假期'去自找麻烦，”他顿了一下，转而把更多的视线分给蹲在他边上的一个白发小孩，“因为此项活动过于具有规律性，它通常被称为保留项目。”青年干巴巴地吐出几句话，言语间已经重填了弹匣，他一巴掌轻轻拍在枪身上，握住弹匣井，道：“记住了吗？以后每年到这个时候，你差不多就可以准——”  
“——闭嘴。”  
宸火哑然，悻悻地转头将枪托抵住肩膀，小心翼翼地猫着腰朝远处走去。  
“一般不会有人总是喜欢往枪口上撞。”狙击手怀里揣着爱枪，趴在一排低矮的酒架上，学着对方口气，同情地看着他远去的背影。  
“puppy。”  
“昂？”  
“你的弹匣够用吗？”  
“说实话？”puppy弯腰朝脚边的包里掏了掏，“不太理想。”  
蹲在地上的人扭头看向发问者，他箍紧了鞋带，缓缓站起，后背贴着墙蹭到对方身边：“怎么了？”  
他的目光先是落在他有些翘起的褐色发梢上，虽然不会刻意打理这头有些过长的头发，但它们也从没像现在这样灰蒙蒙得毫无生气——至少在他印象里。他皱了皱眉，如是想到。  
“嗯？”青年转过身，搁在肩膀上的头发唰得向下滑去，“我们的消耗有点大。”  
他愣了一下，随即问道：“……我冲得太前面了吗？”  
“不是，”医疗兵卷起自己的袖子，抄起有些凌乱的头发，从裤兜里掏出根皮筋，三两下在后脑勺扎起，“每个人的消耗都挺大，他们故意的。”他弯起眉眼，伸手揉揉人一头白毛。  
“……哦，那——”  
“——不用，打你的。”  
他收起药箱，朝puppy的包里挖了几个东西出来塞进裤子口袋，在对方幽怨的眼神中，看见小孩儿朝远处走了几步，而后突兀地停下脚步，有些僵硬地挣扎了几下后，又转身走回来。  
他笑了笑，拎出别在后腰上的匕首握在手里，他活动了下关节，笑道：“洛洛，这么不想离开我？”  
“我…！我是担心你……顾不过来。”时洛窘迫地端着自己的枪，咬牙切齿地恨不得把它举到脸前。  
青年扬了扬下巴，示意他向前走：“没事，我看着你呢。”  
“我不是……！”  
“砰——！”  
震耳欲聋的爆破声打断了他的话。  
时洛迅速弯下腰，皱眉看了一眼身后的人，才向宸火的方向小跑去。  
他会跟在自己身后，他想到，余邃抽出了匕首，他会跟在自己身后。  
时洛闪身躲过零星几颗飞来的子弹，鞋底蹭着地面滑进路边空荡荡的停车楼——他们身处在城市最边缘的一片废弃的建筑群落中，几栋不高不矮的破旧大楼还没来得及爆破拆除，就先被迫承受了一波他们的拼火。  
他在承重墙边堪堪停下脚步，身子轻轻撞上墙壁，震落了一层灰。时洛半蹲下身，枪管先一步探出墙边。宸火刚好从外边滑铲进楼，蹲在不远处的柱子后。他上前一步，侧过头，余光扫过前方一片灰蒙蒙的空地。时洛从腰带上拔下一个巴掌大小的装置，拇指按下开关后向空地扔去。  
尘埃与早前那颗小型炸弹炸起的烟雾在哧哧声中逐渐消散开。  
他不喜欢小心翼翼、东躲西藏地埋伏或找人，这该死的雾天和恼人的灰尘让这片安静过头的地方变得更加压抑而不讨人喜。  
时洛低头看着手表，再有半分钟不到，那个哧哧作响的机械就会失效。而正当此时，子弹出膛的细微声响撞开了寂静的大门。  
他倏地探出身子，瞄准烟雾中扔出去的装置方向就是一枪。  
两颗子弹在空中碰撞在一块，爆裂而出的碎片噗得一声划破他手臂边的布料。  
“你他妈能不能提前给个手势？！”宸火压低声音咆哮着，他刚刚躲开折射弹向自己的碎片，一个翻身绕道柱子的另一边。  
僵局已破，他再掩藏也没了什么效果。  
时洛面无表情地瞥了他一眼，跟着对方一同向前冲去。对面的枪炮似是忙里偷闲似的，有一发没一发得按一定频率向他们蹦来。少年皱起眉，飞速朝身后看了一眼。  
宸火踢开面前的木箱子，端枪朝大楼尽头的几个模糊人影打了一梭子子弹：“你看什么呢？！”  
“…打你自己的。”时洛瞥向手表，在将要跑过装置的同时捞起它，手臂向后收了一下，随即用力朝敌营扔去。他快速端正自己的枪，瞄准净化皿开了一枪，机械碎片在电光和火花间溅射而开。  
它被设计成了一颗“定时炸弹”，出发之前，余邃这么跟他提了一句。时洛不太明白定时炸弹的具体所指，因此他决定在它发生可能的爆炸之前先自己试一手。  
小爆炸造成的冲击波不太大，但也没到能忽视的地步，他尽力放低身子，仍然面朝前。  
楼外云雾散开，流水般倾泻而下的月光将对面照得清清楚楚。时洛急速抽出靴边的匕首，用劲儿掷向圣剑想要躲进掩体的狙击手——铛！  
匕首被枪杆挡开，重重撞上破裂的水管后扎进地面。与此同时，另一突击手黑漆漆的枪口正缓缓抬起至他脑门儿的高度。时洛瞳孔骤缩，他仍处在收回投掷动作的过程中，而对面的子弹先一步出膛。  
尖锐的金属撕破浑浊的空气，他索性曲起右腿，让膝盖撞在地面上压低身体高度，转动腰部好让侧过身去。  
至少可以避免被一枪爆头，他想。  
——子弹蹭着他的发丝飞速划过。  
他被巨大的拉力拖向了一侧，周身都是硝烟与火药味，甚至连弥漫在空气中、因紧张而渗出的汗味也若有若无。而此时，对方身上的清香却拨开那一层层令人作呕的气息，将他裹得严严实实。  
时洛瞪着眼，盯着眼前白色的亚麻布料，借着月光，他甚至能看清织布细密的网格。  
受伤没？他听见那人这样问道，盖过了自己砰砰的心跳，通过蓝牙耳机传送到他的鼓膜边，相比起细微的电流声，更让他全身有些发麻。  
“时洛？”  
少年回过神，猛地抬起头，恰好看见余邃正在渗血的左臂。  
“……你！”  
有人冲过来打断他，抓着他的手臂将他从地上捞起：“祖宗，别发愣了！“puppy一手架着枪，一手捡起方才余邃掉在地上的装置，待宸火退到自己一米开外后，按下启动键，扔到对方身前——两人高的浅蓝色激光射线像是条码扫描机似的迅速自下扫荡至上，在划出的范围内逐渐晕开无色的一层电子膜。  
“两分钟。”puppy耸着单肩掐下秒表。  
“我操他妈的，他们来真的？”宸火单手敲下弹匣，从puppy手里接过最后一组新的，他满脸晦气，咬牙切齿地在混淆视野的电子膜后面嚣张地朝圣剑方向比了个中指，“老乔查过了我可跟你们说，他们根本就没从榜单官方管理员那接手，暗箱操作了一通把我们钉在他们预备悬赏名单里，我他妈……”  
不从管理员账号那直接拿下就意味着走了私人通道，将买卖权扣在自己那儿，即只要这几个人头从榜上消失，不管是自己抬高市价刷新赏金列表再自己买下，还是直接请出内部暗部先一步于自己抢下人头，最终声誉和利益都握在手中。  
就算失败，对外来说对他们的影响可以说是能压到最小。  
“他们并不想在现在赶尽杀绝，”余邃抽出绷带在自己手臂上缠绕了几下，他咬住一边，方便自己单手打个结，“只想重创一下我们这边范围内的势力，精神上和资源上。”他看了眼puppy，后者毫无感情地报了剩余时间。  
宸火哑然，他虽知道对方的目的，也明白现在拼个你死我活没有好处，但依然恨得牙痒痒。  
余邃转头看向时洛的方向，小孩儿正蹲在地上，他的步枪斜靠在他怀里，枪托戳在地面上，手里捏着一根不知道从哪掏出来的烟，没点燃，却不停在他的唇间和指间来回。  
时洛盯着余邃被蹭破的手臂，眼睛黑亮黑亮的，几乎是一眨不眨地盯着那块泛红的绷带和白色布料，丝毫没有注意到对方同样看着自己。  
“现在怎么说？”puppy满肚子酸水，苦大深仇地看着俩人，枪杆轻轻推了推余邃的腿，用口型告诉他还剩三十秒。  
余邃终于是没继续把视线粘回时洛身上：“消耗太大，先撤，puppy先走，找地方补枪，宸火……和时洛左右断后，我跟着你们……”  
他长了张嘴还想说点什么，屏蔽仪却在还剩七秒有效时间的时候被一枪打穿。宸火的咒骂声第一个蹦出嘴，puppy见状飞快朝弃楼的安全出口跑去。  
圣剑有备而来，他们既然能从烟雾里一枪命中机械，那必然也能知道他们各自朝什么方向跑。这幢楼的安全出口只有一前一后两个，窗口倒是往四面八方地朝每一层的墙面毫无保留地开。要么从黑暗里走出去，要么在月光下跳出去，答案显而易见。  
宸火被打在他们中间的子弹逼到了窗口，puppy藏在后面替他掩护，那么另一边就只有时洛和余邃两个人。  
余邃没有远距离攻击的武器，他现在揣着一个只能近身的匕首毫无卵用。时洛抬眸上下看了他一眼，想叫他靠近一点，又想叫他快点先往后撤。纠结间只得回身朝步步逼近的罪魁祸首放枪，他阴沉着脸，到了弹尽粮绝的最后关头，每一次扣动扳机都变得更加小心谨慎。余邃跟在他身后保持一定距离地往后退着，时不时朝时洛的几个盲区扔了几个屏蔽仪。  
puppy和宸火已经退到了楼外，蓝牙耳机里的声音有些断断续续。余邃回头看了一眼，出口离他们大抵还有十多米。时间足够了，他想到，顺手扔出了最后一个装置。  
小圆盘啪嗒一声掉落在空旷的地上，余邃蹙眉，他盯着因为重物坠落而上浮的灰尘，细小的颗粒像是进入了速度缓慢的异空间，幽幽地朝四周散开。  
他肯定自己确实听到了一些别的声音，就在屏蔽仪落地的那一瞬间。  
强烈的不安让他向前迈了一步，下意识伸出手去抓少年的手臂——他就在自己前面，伸手就能触及。  
弹头已经钻进浅色的电子膜，它像颗落在平静水面上的雨滴，向四周荡开一圈圈的波纹，而后破开薄薄幻像，急速撞来，直到有东西能将它停下。  
大脑先一步给出了指示，时洛晃神了半秒，他低头看到自己挡在身前的步枪——枪身不出意外出现了严重的损坏，子弹嵌在一片碎片当中。  
“……走…走走走！”他向后推了一把余邃，双手因为长时间重复同样的动作而打着颤。时洛的呼吸有些急促，他现在算得上是真正的手无寸铁，就连贴身匕首都在先前被自己孤注一掷地送进敌营。  
黑洞洞的枪口从烟雾里探了出来，他甚至能听见子弹被推出弹匣的咔嗒声响。  
余邃已经撤到了门口，再向后退一小步就能在室外重新寻找掩体等待puppy把车开来。然后他们或许会拿出后备箱里那支出发前被周火硬塞进去的火箭筒、干脆一下轰了圣剑那群逼；在这之前，如果有机会，他很想把对方突击手的爱枪抢过来凌迟亿遍——谁叫他们打烂了自己的柯尔特；还有可能，余邃会搬出备用的步枪，他曾经作为冲在最前的突击手领着自己出过一次任务，说实话技术并不太亮眼，但足以让他能完美完成使命……  
他要是能和我一起冲在最前面大开杀戒就好了，他想到，宸火可以留在后面照顾puppy。  
时洛有些惊讶，在这短短几秒钟里，自己的思绪已经飞到八千里外。  
他踉跄了一下，小腿被弹头蹭破了一层皮肉。他的注意力在此时高度集中，但早前的一次晃神已经让局面变得有些不可扭转。  
狙击弹头砸进他身后的墙壁里，而较其更小的三发他确实是怎么都躲不过去了。  
时洛感到额角一阵发麻，刺痛感随着夜视镜的碎裂席卷而来；第二发实实在在地命中了腹部，即便穿着防弹衣，他还是觉得自己肋骨好像被击碎并混进了血肉之中；幸运的是在他扭头的时候第三发蹭着他的脸皮打穿了右耳边的耳机。  
他勉强稳住身子，咬着牙关抬起脑袋。额头上溢出的血液不仅染红了他的几缕白发，还在右眼的视线中刷上了一层红漆。  
时洛刚要转身，与此同时，一个银色的金属小环在月光下反射出刺眼的亮光。  
他终于发现有什么不太对劲。  
烟雾散得差不多后，对面空地上的几个人影正在飞快向窗口靠近。  
操。

一分零八秒前。

“时洛——！”  
巨大的冲击波把他整个人都推出了停车楼，余邃被掀到了五米开外，他从木箱子上滚落下来，手掌刚撑到地面就迅速站起。  
太快了。  
从他先一步看见圣剑撤退的动作开始，到puppy在外面一枪狙中他们医疗兵的脚后跟，爆炸在电光火石间就这么发生了。  
他确实抓住了时洛的手，但却被对方用了劲的推力和冲击波掀了出去。  
余邃的手指有些发抖，他甚至还能感受到衣服的布料在自己指肚上留下的粗糙触感。  
蓝牙耳机里传来嘈杂的电流声，有一下没一下的刺激着他的耳朵，时而又会在puppy和宸火喊他的时候变成响亮尖锐的鸣声。  
“……余邃、余邃！”puppy喊了几声见他没有反应，转而用力拉过对方的肩膀，他出了一身冷汗，张口想要跟面前的人说些什么，却看着停车楼坍塌的一二层有些哽住，“你——”  
“——你别太担心啊，小崽子平时运气就好得很，说不定根本没被压在下面呢，可能过一会儿就从哪儿个角落出……”宸火抢在puppy前捅了余邃一刀，又被前者一双白眼给噤了声。  
puppy叹气：“你也先别杵在这了，给别人当活靶呢？我已经给周火打了电话，他很快就会到了……他……”他顿了顿，又往余邃那挪了挪，压低声音说，“宸火说得也对，肯定不会有事的……”  
“不是，你们能先别说话吗？”余邃顶着一张阴沉黑脸，险些就直接放晴了，他哭笑不得道，“我听不清声音了。”  
“啥？声音？你聋了？”  
“是你聋了，”他用指尖敲了敲耳边，“耳机。”  
从箱子上滚下来的时候，余邃就听见嘈杂的背景音里有些细微的呼吸声，等脚边噼里啪啦的火星被碾灭后，他对此更加确信了。  
余邃盯着石块和裸露在外的几根钢筋，他想起第一次以枪手的角色带着小孩儿一起出任务。矮自己一个头的少年看着还没有完全长开，提着沉重的药箱倔强地跟在自己身后一步一个脚印地向前走。和自己一样，时不时朝几个刁钻的角度不要钱似的扔屏蔽仪；被两面夹击了，还抽出匕首来和对手比划两下，学得有模有样；年龄太小，余邃没准他提刀下杀手，时洛记在心上了，每每划个两三下就溜到他身后。就是那个时候，也是一片废墟上，他跑来跑去险些把自己串在了钢筋上。  
一声有些压抑的吸气声把他从回忆里拉了出来，如果不是余邃清楚时洛的声音是什么样的，他都要觉得这声绵长而残破甚至有些力竭的呻吟是个耄耋老人发出的。  
咳嗽接踵而至，这一下实实在在地传到了每个人耳里。  
“时洛？时洛！听得清吗？喂？……洛洛？……他吸进太多了粉尘了，”余邃迈出一大步，从废墟后探出身子朝街道上看了几眼，缩回来对另两人说道，“周火还有多久？”  
“呃……十分钟左右。”  
“太慢了，先把这地方清理一下，圣剑一时半会儿不会冲上来。”医疗兵被打爆了后跟，是谁都不会现在来拼命。余邃伸出手，大致比划了一个区域，从车上翻了一把铁铲和一把备用大狙。  
“……认真的？”puppy难以置信地看着对方。  
余邃看了他一眼：“回头买新的。”  
“得嘞。”  
宸火撇嘴看着两人一来一往，选择不去碰那把不知道铲过什么的铁铲。

现在。

时洛坐起身子，他伸出双手在黑暗里摸索了一会儿，回忆爆炸前自己的站位，觉得他应该正好在停车楼门口。感谢主要承重墙没有倒塌，门口附近的那根柱子也没有被炸得粉碎，他被柱子和一面的墙壁困在了一个不大不小的空间内，免受大块碎石的碾压。  
余邃呢……？  
他后脑勺靠在墙上，渐渐平缓了自己急促的呼吸，右手无力地垂在身侧，左手从头到脚地摸了一遍，确认自己没有大面积严重的伤势。  
他应该……顺利出去了吧。  
蓝牙耳机被打穿了一个，还有一个完整地挂在左耳上，却发挥不了通信的作用，只能接收嘈杂的背景音。  
时洛按上额头上的伤口，血已经止住了，只要没有大动作它也不会再裂开……问题是……  
少年缓缓低下头，后颈裸露在浑浊而稀薄的空气中，他碰了碰后脑勺，感到手心黏糊糊的。他的脑袋应该磕到了哪儿，不容忽视的刺痛和眩晕提醒着他，伤口可能比他想象中的要大很多。  
幸运的是，短暂性消失的视觉正在恢复，灰蒙蒙的残骸以极其模糊的姿态慢慢挥开眼前的黑暗。  
事情并没那么糟糕，他想。  
既然楼外没有枪声，就意味着双方暂时决定停火，那么他现在只需要小心翼翼地“享用“仅剩的氧气，安静等待救援就可以。  
他……找得到自己吗？  
也许他并不像自己一样，时隔两年，过去的回忆可能已经在他的时光里消散得一干二净了；也许余邃并不像自己一样那么重视那三个月，值得他用心的事那么那么多，没道理让他和自己一块儿停留在两年前……  
但性格使然，时洛仍倔强地希望第一缕月光洒进来的时候，看见的是那张怎么都忘不掉的脸。  
他不是不想走过去，只是害怕一旦过去了，就真的什么都没有了。  
那是他长这么大，唯一不想舍弃的东西；是他长这么大，唯一差点儿就能占为己有的……  
是什么呢……？  
时洛轻轻叹了口气，身上已经不怎么疼了，更多的是冷得有些发麻。他突然想起来这是个秋天，身边没有人的时候，还是会叫他打颤。余邃的秋天，是怎么过的呢？和队友们一起窝在客厅的沙发里看电视，还是选择出门享受难得的假期；门前如果种了枫树，是不是能假装自己也走过一次红毯？  
和余邃一起度过一整个季节……他突然笑出了声，觉得那一定是个非常非常漫长的季节，慢到每一分每一秒都像是垒起的卷卷布料，展开后怎么也望不到尽头。  
他有点不太担心了。  
无论如何，或许等他醒来后，一切都会有了答案，这些心里的小幻想，最好就留在心底，权当是完美世界里的现实。  
时洛找了个稍微舒服一点儿的姿势，重新阖上眼。  
半梦半醒间，他听见一墙之隔的石头滑落到地上，三三两两的人声像极了裹住自己的一层棉被，柔软得叫人怎么都不想出来。  
他听见机械的振动声，听见急促的呼吸声。  
听见他的世界，正满怀暖阳，踩着稳健的步伐，向自己走来——

-End-

FT：没想到我能写那么长……


End file.
